Before the Dawn
by Dream Serpent
Summary: Rating is for later Chapters. Hermione had been hiding a family secert


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that right belongs to the goddess of great story telling J.K. Rowling. (I only own my characters and this plot) Plus I am making no money off this.  
  
A/N: I started writing this story before the movie Underworld came out. No this is not a crossover and has nothing to do with that movie. I did take one thing from the movie the color of the vampire/werewolf eyes. I don't own that idea either. I am poor, please don't sue.  
  
Summery: Hermione Granger and her friends are now entering their 5th year at Hogwarts. No one knew that Hermione Granger was keeping a family secret that would shock the wizarding world. Harry, who has been in love with her since late last year, wants to find out what. When the school council finds out they wish to dismiss her from Hogwarts, he is present when Hermione's real mother shows up at Hogwarts. Will his love hold true last after he finds out the secret or will the wizarding world lose one of the greatest witches they have seen because of prejudice.  
  
Chapter 1: Harry's Little Secret  
  
Harry Potter was sitting in his new bedroom. It was a nice size room that was decked out in the Gryffindor colors, which Harry didn't mind, even though now he would be seeing those colors all year round now. Sirius had bought a home in the muggle world and Harry was finally able to live with him. Peter had been found partly because of a news article written by Rita Skeeter. Hermione didn't say anything when he asked her how she did again. Well she said she had nothing to do with it. If Harry didn't know any better he would have believed her, Hermione was a really great liar. Ron was coming over later that week for a visit. Harry was sitting on his large bed rereading letters that he received from Hermione. He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind since that kiss on the last day at Hogwarts. He decided that he was going to talk to Sirius when he got back from the Grocery. He had kept all of her letters even the one's he got back the summer before their 2nd year, well after he got them from Dobby. He sighed as he looked over to his photo album it was open to a picture of last October, Hermione 14th birthday to be exact. The picture was of him and her sitting on a sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was smashing a piece of birthday cake in his face for making a comment to her. He smiled and just then a black and gold owl came swooping into his room, which Hedwig greeted with a soft hoot. He dropped the letter onto Harry's lap and went to share her perch with her. Harry smiled at Raven and then laughed out loud at his name again, thinking only Hermione would name an owl Raven. He felt a nice warmth in his body as he opened her letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How is you summer going? As a matter of fact I did finish my summer homework the first week of vacation. You, Mr. Potter, will not be getting any help with yours from me. I mean it! By the way I am going to be able to come visit you for awhile so I will be there on Friday. I am flooing in, since you are living with Sirius I don't think that will be a problem. Well, anyway I will see you on Friday at noon. Give Remus and Sirius my love and take some for yourself.  
  
Love from, Hermione.  
  
Harry nearly jumped for joy as he finished her letter. Then he heard a clapped of thunder from outside.  
"You are going have to stay the night Raven," Harry said to Hermione's owl. Raven just looked at him and began to go to sleep. Harry heard the door open down stairs and he knew that Sirius was back so Harry went down stairs to help him.  
"Are you still up Harry?" Sirius said as Harry entered the kitchen. Harry was nearly as tall as him now. Just then they heard a "pop" from the den and knew it must be Remus. A few seconds later he came into the room looking very tired. He starting taking food out of the bags without noticing too much of anything. Sirius leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek and Remus gave a sigh. Harry was used to Sirius's and Remus's relationship and didn't mind a bit. Hermione was okay with it too, only Ron was a little shaky about it. Hermione said that was because in truth Ron was also attraction to men. She also told Harry she wished that Ron and Seamus would just get together already before they drove everyone insane with their consent trying to top one another in everything.  
"The ministry still won't do anything about the anti-werewolf laws. I think the vampires are going to get involved. I am surprised they were not there today." Remus said while he used magic to finish putting the things away.  
"Vampires out in daylight," Harry said, "Oh, wait I remember Hermione telling me that there is only a certain kind of vampire that can't go out in daylight. The breed is highly looked down upon among the "normal" vampires since those kinds also kill humans."  
"I am going to feel sorry for Hermione when she runs out of books to read in the Hogwarts library." Sirius said with a smile as he put on a pot of tea and they all sat down at the table in the kitchen. Harry gave a sigh,  
"Speaking of Hermione," Harry started.  
  
Meanwhile in Southern England, at a large heavily protected castle.  
  
In a large bedroom, decked out in dark woods and black and silver, lay a young women on black silk sheets on a king sized bed. She was a very special young woman; she was seen as an amazing life by her people. Thick silver draping hung around the canopy but they were not closed. The bright silver moon light came in though the window casting a lovely light around the room. The girl turned in her sleep the moon light illumined her pale skin and dark brown-red hair. She had left it out so now it rested above her head like a halo. The sheets had come off her body to reveal her night cloths, black silk night pants and a sleeveless dark silk purple night shirt. Her body itself was more of that a woman's then a girl. Her curves were delicate and perfect but only few people knew that. She normally wore baggy clothes. Just then a woman, who looked about 27, came bursting into the room. She was dressed in a long red nightgown with a matching rob over top of it. Her blond hair, which was usually pinned up now rested at her waist. Her eyes were going between hazel and ice blue. The young girl set up when the women burst through the door. The girl sighed when she realized who it was and the woman came to sit at the bottom of the bed. The girl began to worry we she saw the woman's eyes changing back and forth.  
"Evelyn what is going on?" The girl asked while crawling toward the women.  
"The Grangers are dead." Evelyn said with a sigh and then wrapped her arms around the shocked girl, "It was death eaters." Just then an owl flew in from the ministry; it was carrying a black letter with a red seal.  
"They are going to find out," The girl said, "Is my mother back yet? She is coming with Duncan and Lachlan right?" Then she broke out into sobs.  
  
"Nisha? Nisha?" Evelyn asked before the girl looked at her, "Kaelan will also be back soon, don't worry Nisha. What is a matter Nisha have you forgotten your own name?" She teased the young girl.  
"Very funny Evee," She said knowing that Evelyn hated that nickname, "You forget I am used to being called Hermione."  
  
Back at Harry's house.  
  
"Harry you are in love with Hermione." Remus said, "It is just that simple." Sirius had gotten them another pot of tea and poured them each a glass. Lucky for them the lighting storm was passing quickly. Raven came into the kitchen to give them each a nibble on their fingers before swooping out the window.  
"I guess he really wanted to go home." Harry said while taking a sip of his tea.  
"Don't change the subject Harry." Sirius half scolded half teased him. Remus gently slapped him upside the head and Harry laughed out loud. Just then Pig came zooming in the window and was flying around the kitchen. Finally he dropped the letter in Harry's lap before landing on the sink and began playing in a clean pot full of water. Remus shook his head and Sirius was just staring at Pig, he face looked like he was either going to laugh or cry. Harry looked down and opened the letter.  
  
Harry,  
This is Ron, something awful has happened. Hermione house was attacked by death eaters. Her parents are dead Harry. My dad found all of that out! She isn't at the house but she is okay, she was somewhere else at the time. Dumbledore said, to my dad, that he is going to take her back to Hogwarts. He said that he did a spell to know what the death eaters where asking Hermione's parents before they killed them. The death eaters were asking them where Hermione was and stuff like that. Dumbledore decided that he is not going to tell Hermione that part. Any way said he is going to bring my family and you, Sirius, and Remus to Hogwarts to make sure Hermione is okay. You should be getting an owl soon.  
  
See you soon, Ron  
  
Harry placed the letter on the table and sat there stunned. Sirius quickly grabbed the letter and read it, Remus was reading over his shoulder. Sirius looked up at Remus with worry in his eyes. Harry was starting to wonder why Hermione wasn't home at the time. He was very thankful that she wasn't but she hadn't told either him or Ron that she was going anywhere this summer. Harry realized that he didn't even know where Hermione lived. He knew that she lived in England, not Scotland or Whales. But, he didn't know where she lived. Harry started to feel really bad, he was in love with Hermione and yet he knew nothing about her. 'Wait did I admit that I am in love with her?' He thought to himself. 'Yes you did.' A part of his brain answered him. He had only seen Hermione's parents once, that was time before 2nd year, and he didn't even say hello to them, really. He was never over her house. He admitted to himself that he truly knew nothing about Hermione Granger, only that she was a bookworm, a genius, and had a smart-ass mouth that could put any Slytherin to shame. Then he began to wonder who Hermione was outside school, when there was nobody to watch her.  
"Harry?" Remus asked pulled Harry out of his thoughts.  
"Yes Remus?" Harry asked.  
"Are you all right?" Sirius answered for him, they were always doing that.  
"Really you should be asking Hermione that question when we see her." Harry said with a sigh. A large tawny owl flutter in, it bore the Hogwarts crest and it was carrying a letter addressed to the three of them. They all gave a long sigh.  
* * *  
Hermione began packing her things very quickly when she received another letter, this one was from Dumbledore. Fawks had even brought it to her.  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
I am sure that you know now about you parents. I am deeply sorry for your loss but we are very worried about you. When you were not found at your house we feared the worst. I am writing you this letter letting you know that Professor Severus Snape will be picking you up at 2 am. Please be ready, pack for the school year also. I am very happy that you are well and I will see you in a few hours.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione had looked at the clock on her nightstand it read: 12:47. She had less then 2 hours before Professor Snape arrived and she hoped to catch her mother not to mention Kaelan. Kaelan was officially her body guard and he had to know that she was going back to Hogwarts. Just then a tall handsome man with silky thick black hair that rested at his chin came through her bedroom door. He was wearing black leather pants and a silk navy blue shirt, his looked was completed with black boots and a black leather coat that rested at his thighs.  
"Ever heard of knocking Kaelan?" Hermione asked, "What would have happened if I had been in the middle of changing?"  
"Then, my sweet, I would have been a very happy vampire." He said with mischief in his dark gray eyes. Hermione snorted and return to her packing. Kaelan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and turned her head around and licked his lips before slipping from his grasp and closed her trunk.  
"Problem Kaelan?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Kaelan stood there his eyes darken and had a slight tinge of ice blue in them.  
"Minx." He growled. Hermione smiled and walked up to him placing her hands on his chest.  
"I could be your minx," She said her own eyes turned slightly turquoise. He nuzzled he neck and lightly growled. Hermione had a thought and started to giggle. Kaelan pulled away his eyes gray once again and an eye brow was raised.  
"Nisha in this situation it is not proper to giggle." He said.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking of my friend's faces if they could see me like this." She said thinking about Harry's and Ron's faces if they ever saw her in leather pants.  
"I don't think this is a proper situation at all." A man said from the door way. He was tall handsome man who had a chiseled body that could be seen from the semi tight shirt he had on. He had long golden sandy colored hair that had a wave to it and bright hazel eyes. He powerfully built arms where crossed across his chest and his full peach-pink lips were frowning.  
"I am her body guard Lachlan," Kaelan said while tightening his grip around her waist. "I have to keep her safe at all times." Lachlan growled a low growl in his throat and took a step into the room. Hermione rolled her eyes and, again, slipped from Kaelan arms, which he protested with a quite growl.  
"Stop that," She said, "Why do you guys always do that?"  
"Because you are everyone favorite little bit." Said a woman from behind Lachlan. She was tall and just screamed power and age. She had long dark red hair that was pinned up into a twist. The way she held herself told of a leader. She was, but not just any leader, but the "leader" of them all. She was tall and pale with eyes the same color as Hermione's, dark burnt amber.  
"Mother," Hermione sighed and rushed into her mother's awaiting arms. 


End file.
